


Baby it's cold outside

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles are snowed in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

"It’s snowing," Lydia sighed, looking to Stiles. 

Stiles smiled, completely relaxed. His foot was up on the table and his arms crossed while he leaned back into the couch cushions.

“Aren’t you worried about your dad?” Lydia asked.

“He texted me that he was stuck at the station. Mrs. Robertson is filling up the cruiser with Christmas foods, because she ‘made too much for just her and her husband’. Again. For the seventh year in a row,” Stiles sounded… Soft saying it like that. Like it was a reminder.

Lydia moved closer, sitting down next to Stiles on the couch.

She looked to him. “At least you’re family doesn’t throw a party every Christmas so it’s the most impersonal holiday ever.”

"See, we don’t do Christmas, we take the food and eat it as every day meals, he works extra shifts, I make myself scarce. It’s what we do. what we’ve done." Stiles shrugged.

Lydia paused. “Not anymore. You now have plans on Christmas, we both do. We’re going to pick out a tree whenever it stops snowing and we’re going to watch all those cheesy classic Christmas movies, maybe leave it on the Hallmark channel, and, and I’m going to decorate, because I know you wont, and it’ll be the best Christmas ever.” Lydia said, staring at the black TV screen.

Stiles smiled at her. “Yeah, okay,” He agreed. “Lydia.”

"What?" She looked to him. 

He leaned forward and kissed her, a peck if anything. “Thank you,” He murmured.

 She relaxed against him, turning on the TV. 

"You won’t be for long," She said, looking to him with a wicked smile.

He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [ohcaptainstilinski](http://ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com/) still taking requests. (Always)


End file.
